


Picture Perfect

by Anonymous_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attack on titan - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, stalker levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_shipper/pseuds/Anonymous_shipper
Summary: Levi Ackerman has been best friends with Eren Jaeger since Kindergarten. Now that they are both seniors in high school, Levi had begun creating feelings for the brat. But since Eren is straight, Levi knows he has no chance.But that doesn't stop him from taking pictures of him without Eren's knowledge.Eren soon meets a girl, who he finds appealing. After discovering the girl has a gorgeous best friend, he asks if Levi would be willing to join them on a double date. Disappointed that Eren has found someone, Levi tries to forget his feelings for his stubborn friend. But it doesn't exactly work out as planned.





	1. The Brat

"Smile!" 

I snapped a picture of a confused looking Eren, who had began to turn back to me after my last request. His bag slung over his shoulder, hair a ruffled mess, and turquoise eyes gleaming. 

Picture perfect. 

"Hey!" he shouted. I let the camera dangle from my neck. "What?" I asked. "At least warn me before you take a picture!" he exclaimed. "I did! I said smile!" I replied. "That's no warning! At least take another picture!" Eren snapped back. 

"Sorry, no can do. I don't want to waste anymore film on you," I replied. "Ew...old man, using film!" Eren chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Real funny. My photography teacher wants us to use it, so we can learn how to develop film," I explained. 

The brat laughed. "I know, but you should still take another photo of me," he tried, but failed at a sexy pose. Rolling my eyes again, I sighed. "Fine brat, if you're that desperate," I gingerly took the camera in my left palm. He smiled and stood in a dorky pose. Shitty brat. 

I looked through the viewfinder to see a blurry Eren. I turned the focus until Eren's figure became clear. Thinking the frame was perfect, I pressed the shutter release. 

Click. 

The camera flashed, making Eren flinch. 

"Happy now, brat?" I asked, letting the camera dangle from my neck again. "Very!" he shouted. 

Eren and I had been friends ever since we met in kindergarten. We were practically joined at the hip. But after all of these years, I've realised I have some feelings for the brat, which I believe are not mutual. I'm not sure. I've never even told him that I'm gay. 

We went to Maria High School, both in our Senior years. I had developed a crush on my friend in eighth grade, when he had gotten a girlfriend. That was one of the most difficult years of my life. 

Eren is single now, and straight. As straight as a fucking line. 

"So are there any girls you've had your eyes on?" Eren asked. 

Not a girl. 

"No," I replied. Scared of what he might say, I didn't want to ask the question that boggled my mind, but curiosity took its hold on me. 

"Why do you ask? Do you have your eyes set on a particular girl?" I questioned. 

"No girls have caught my eye, yet," he responded. "And you've never been in a relationship with anyone before, and I was just wondering. Gotta look out for my buddy!" he nudged my shoulder. 

Stop being so fucking adorable!

"You don't need to worry about it," I replied. 

Why is love so difficult?

We began walking to the school building. I shared most of my schedule with Eren this year, besides photography and calculus. Six hours for me to stare at him. 

"So, how was your weekend?" Eren asked. I looked at him through squinted eyes. "You were over at my house the entire weekend," I replied. Eren laughed. "I know, but after I left," he said. "You drained all my energy brat, I went to bed when you left," I answered. He chuckled again. 

We walked into the opened doors of the school just as the bell rang, warning us we had ten minutes to get to our first class. 

Our first class was English. I turned the corner to the hall where our class was, Eren following behind. 

"How's Hanji? It was weird that she wasn't there when I came over for the weekend," Eren said. She left before Eren came over because, and I quote, "Eren and you need some alone time, if you know what I mean."

"Crazy as ever," I replied. Sadly, that psycho was my roommate. Eren chuckled. "Good," he smiled. 

Goddammit his smile!

The door to our English class was wide open, so we walked into our first period. Our teacher wasn't sitting at her desk, but we sat in our seats anyways. We were the first ones in the room. Perfect. 

"Where do you think Mrs. Jacobson is?" Eren questioned. I didn't give my answer much thought. "Probably hiding in the teacher's lounge, making out with Mr. Birks," I answered. Eren laughed.

What a beautiful sound. 

"I bet you five bucks, she'll come back with hickies," I stated. "No way, she isn't that stupid," Eren shook his head. "Then accept the bet, if you're so positive you're right," I shrugged. He thought for a moment. 

"Deal!" 

Armin walked in. He waved to us, and sat down in the seat in front of Eren. The blond had a huge smile plastered on his face, like always. 

And there went my last few minutes of the day where I was alone with Eren. 

"What did you guys do this weekend?" Armin asked us. "Video games and a Game of Thrones marathon," Eren replied. I nodded. 

"Didn't you have that comic con this weekend?" I asked Armin. He nodded his smile widened. "How was that?!" Eren exclaimed. Armin took a deep breath, eyes widening. He was about to carry out a long conversation about his nerd culture. 

My gaze flicked towards the window, viewing the outside world. Students rushing towards the school building as dark clouds began to form. And just for a split second, I lost myself in thought as rain pelted the school windows. 

Rain. My favorite kind of weather. Almost as if the sky was crying.

The five minute bell rang, which herded in a crowd of students. Jean sat behind me, and Marco in front of me. Mikasa sat behind her brother, who smiled at her. 

Soon everyone was in the room, besides Mrs. Jacobson. 

"She's going to be late," I explained. Eren looked towards me smiling. "What are you talking about?" Mikasa inquired. Eren turned back to her. "Levi and I made a bet that Mrs. Jacobson is going to come to class with hickies," Eren answered smirking. 

Mikasa scowled at Eren's response. "Eren, you know better then to bet on things like that!" Mikasa hit Eren on the back of the head. 

Overprotective bitch. 

"Ow," Eren chuckled rubbing his head. "It was Levi who made the bet," he added. Mikasa swung her gaze to me. Glaring back, I held up my middle finger. Scoffing, she turned back to the front of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Don't get me wrong, Mikasa was a great person. But when it came to Eren she was a little over the top.

The last minute bell rang. Still no Mrs. Jacobson. "I hope you've got five dollars in your wallet," I told Eren. He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to win this bet, Levi," Eren assured. Yeah, sure. 

The door burst open, and in stumbled a panting Mrs. Jacobson. She was a sweating mess, and her hair a disaster. Her clothes were sloppily tucked in, indicating haste. 

"Do you see anything?" Eren asked, receiving another slap from his sister. "No, not yet," I answered.

Mrs. Jacobson sat at her desk, quickly shuffling through papers. I took the moment to examine her neck. And what I saw made me smirk. 

Eren owes me five dollars. 

I raised my hand as Mrs. Jacobson looked to my direction. "Yes Levi?" she answered. I lowered my hand. "I think you've got something you need to take care of," I said tapping my finger against my neck. A muffled snort came from Eren, which caused Mikasa to hit him on the head again. 

Mrs. Jacobson quickly touched her neck. She pulled out a compact mirror and gasped at the sight. She stood up quickly. "I'll be back soon enough, just read or do whatever you kids do these days!" she shouted as she hurried out of the room. Chuckles erupted from every student, except for the perfect Mikasa. 

I turned to Eren. "Cough it up," I said. He groaned, as he pulled out his wallet. He scanned the insides before looking back up at me. "I only have a twenty," he pouted. "That will do," I grabbed his wallet and took the twenty dollar bill it possessed. "Hey!" he cried as I tossed his wallet back to him. I shrugged before pocketing the money. 

The day went by slowly. My favorite class was photography. The only problem, there was no Eren. By my last class, I was eager to leave, but I still had forty more minutes. 

I was the first one in the classroom, followed quickly by Eren. "Hey!" Eren called with a bright smile. I waved from my seat as he sat in the desk beside mine. "Guess what!" he exclaimed. "What?" I asked, turning my body towards him. "I met a girl!" he said with an ebullient tone. Already?! I tried smiling, but most likely failed at the attempt. Eren didn't seem to notice. "Really?!" I tried to sound excited. "Her name is Christa! And get this...she has a friend that would be perfect for you!" Eren exclaimed. Shit. 

"Eren, I don't know if I want-,"

"Please Levi! At least give it a try. You could take her to the Homecoming Dance. She's really sweet, funny, and pretty," he whined. 

All I want is you, Eren!

"I don't kn-,"

"Levi, please!" he begged. One look at his puppy dog eyes, and I melted inside. I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I replied, rolling my eyes. Eren cheered. "Her name is Petra, I'll set a double date for us to all meet this weekend," Eren explained. I rolled my eyes again. 

~~Time Skip~~

The walk home was slow, which I guess I was okay with. It gave me time to think. When I arrived, I noticed that Shitty Glasses was home. "Great," I mumbled. I unlocked the door and walked in quietly. 

"Hiya Levi!" Hanji shouted. "Shut up!" I replied. They cackled. "How's Eren? Cute as ever?" Hanji winked. "It's none of your damn business," I replied. 

Hanji had a serious mental problem, which they called 'fangirling'. They claimed they 'shipped' Eren and I. They would create scientific equations about us beings soulmates which she always labels as 'OTP'. Also they told me, they write fan-fiction on this sight called 'Wattpad'. Fucking weirdo. 

"Do you have more pictures of your truly beloved?" they gestured to the camera around my neck. "Shut it, Hanji!" I cried, beginning to walk to the basement door. "Where you going? Developing more film...more pictures of your boyfriend?" they giggled. "He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted back, opening the basement door then shutting it behind me. A muffled Hanji cackling was heard behind the closed door. 

I flipped the light switch, illuminating the basement below. Walking down the stairs, I shrugged my book bag off, and tossed it on the couch. The front room of the basement was Hanji's. A living space with a flat screen television. Video games and nerd shows galore. Eren enjoyed staying in this room when he visited, and I stayed with him to make sure he wouldn't wander into the back room of the basement. 

The dark room. 

I walked to the black revolving door that led to the dark room. 

It was exactly as I had left it. I had forbidden Hanji from entering my domain, and it looked like they had obeyed my demands. The amber lights were the only things illuminating the room. Pictures of Eren hung from the ceiling. I sighed in relief, happy to be home. 

I walked to the sink where three buckets of chemicals and one bucket filled with water sat. Turning on the sink, I was soothed by the relaxing sound of running water. I opened the back of my camera, and removed the film to develop it. The developing process would take about forty minutes. 

Once the process was close to being finished, I placed the reel under the running water. It would have to sit for ten minutes. I decided to develop a photo while I waited. 

I opened the dryer and removed a roll of film. I turned on the enlarger that sat on the counter and began the process. Once the picture was the size I wanted, I turned the enlarger to time, and went to grab a printer paper. Satisfied with my choice, I went back to the enlarger. I set the time once I had placed the printer paper underneath the enlarger. I set the time and turned it on. The light switched off once the time ran out. By that time, the alarm went off for the film development. 

I hurried over to the film reel and removed it from its submerge in water. I continued the development process until it was time for the film to dry. Afterwards, I grabbed the printer paper and dropped it into the dektol, agitating it every now and then. Next was the stop bath then the fix. 

After four minutes, I removed the developed picture. A photo of sleeping Eren. I rinsed it with the water and hung it to dry. 

Eren's little stalker. How pitiful.


	2. Date

The week went by painfully slow. Albeit, I was fine with that. I was dreading the thought of this upcoming Saturday. But nonetheless, the weekend arrived. 

I groaned looking at the text Eren had sent. 

My Brat: I'll be over at ten. Dress nice! Casual nice...Petra and Christa will be with me. See you then, shorty!

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. My stare scanned my screen for the time. 9:40. "Shit," I mumbled. I hurried to my closet, grabbing black jeans, a plain white shirt and a jacket. Quickly, I did my morning routine until it was time to leave. 

Honk!

"Let's go old man!" Eren yelled. His car was parked in front of my house. I looked to my phone screen. 9:58. I opened the front door, and peeked my head out. 

"You're two minutes early brat!" I shouted. A girl with long blonde hair sat in the passenger seat by Eren. I frowned. She was stunning. Blue eyes, a perfect complexion, and fair skin. No wonder Eren liked her. 

"The sooner the better, we don't have all day!" he cried, honking again. "Shut it, brat! I'm coming!" I yelled. I stepped out of my home, closing and locking the door behind me. I strolled to Eren's old automobile, hopping in the seat behind his. 

A girl with strawberry blonde hair was sitting beside me, smiling brightly. "You must be Levi," she stated. I kept my emotionless composure. "Petra, I'm guessing," I stated. She nodded, still smiling like a foolish girl. 

"Sorry Petra, Levi can be a dickhead at times," Eren said. I kicked the back of his seat. "Just drive, shitty brat!" I replied. Eren cackled as the engine roared to life. "To Olive Garden!" Eren cried, beginning to drive. 

"Tch, basic bitch," I muttered. Eren looked to me through the rear view mirror. "You know it," he said, winking. "Eyes on the road, bud," I demanded, kicking the back of his seat. "Awe, but I love looking at your shitty face," he beamed. "Watch it Jaeger!" I demanded as he looked back to the street. 

The girl in the front laughed at our shenanigans. Her name was Christa, right? "How long have you two been friends?" she questioned. "We've been kickass friends since kindergarten!" Eren exclaimed. "Kickass?" I questioned. "Yeah, don't you remember? We were assassins in another life," Eren replied. "Really?" Christa chuckled. "Yeah, like Eren could ever kill someone," I said clicking my tongue. Petra chuckled at my annoyed comment. 

"Levi I'm trying to make conversation here, the least you could do is play along," Eren whined. I rolled my eyes. "The least you could do is make it believable," I mumbled. From the rear view mirror, I saw Eren's eyebrows knit together. "Talk to Petra!" he demanded. I clicked my tongue, sounding more annoyed than I meant to. 

"Sorry about Levi's doucheness, Petra," Eren stated. Scowling, I kicked the back of his seat again. 

"Shut it and drive, Jaeger." 

~~Time Skip~~

"Table for four?" our waitress questioned. Her name tag read, Isabel. Eren nodded. "Please follow me," she explained. 

Isabel led us to a small booth in the back of the restaurant. Eren sat by Christa, and I was forced to sit beside Miss. Bubbly. 

I skimmed over the menu as Eren and Christa chatted, and Petra sat there awkwardly. Oh, how I dreaded this day. 

"So, Levi. What do you like to do in your spare time?" she asked. Not looking her way, I continued staring at the beverage options. I felt bad for the poor girl, but I wasn't interested. 

Eren coughed to grasp my attention. I glared at him for disrupting me. He gestured towards Petra, who was staring at me, lips pursed, waiting for my answer. Clicking my tongue, I dropped the menu onto the table, and turned to Petra. "I take a lot of pictures," I said. Her eyes gleamed and she smiled cheekily. "Oh, that's cool," she replied. 

"He takes amazing pictures, Petra. I think he's better friends with his camera than me," Eren chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his commentary. "Don't flatter yourself, Jaeger," I groaned. 

Isabel returned to take our orders. She left quickly afterwards, along with the menus, giving me nothing to occupy my time with. 

"So Christa, what kind of activities do you like?" Eren asked. Her smile sparkled - she looked like a fucking goddess. "Well there's a school play I'm wanting to try out for," Christa replied. Eren's brows arched. "Oh, what play?" he inquired. "Sleeping Beauty," she answered. Eren smirked. "Maybe I'll audition too," he winked, causing Christa to giggle - and me to gag. 

I pulled out my phone to look through notifications. None. The one time Hanji doesn't bombard me with thousands of useless messages. 

"So, Levi...," Petra began. 

Hanji, please save me.

"Are you interested in any sports, or any other activities?" she asked. "No," I replied bored. Eren gave me a look of disapproval. "Sorry Petra, Levi lives a pretty pathetic life," he apologised. 

He doesn't realise how correct that statement was. 

"Thanks for the compliment, bud," I retorted. "I try," he shrugged. 

Isabel returned with our drinks, and explained that our food would be ready soon. 

Eren, Christa, and Petra continued conversating, as I stared at my phone. Perhaps I should text Hanji. But Eren would be furious with me, and I don't exactly want that. 

"Earth to Levi!" Eren whistled. I looked up to meet his emerald gaze. "What you daydreaming about?" he questioned. 

You. 

"I'm not daydreaming," I replied. Eren chuckled. "Sure you aren't," he replied. He turned to talk with the goddess once again. 

Miraculously, my phone vibrated and Hanji's name popped up. I unlocked my phone to read their text. 

Shitty Glasses: How's your date going?

Isabel returned with trays balanced on her arms. Kudos to her. She placed each plate down as I, not so discreetly, hid my phone under the table to text Hanji back. 

Me: Help!!

We thanked Isabel as she left to attend to more customers. 

Shitty Glasses: Is it not going very well? Was Eren's girlfriend hotter than you expected?

Me: She's not his girlfriend!

Shitty Glasses: I think the correct term is 'not yet'

Me: JUST HELP ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!

"Um...Levi?"

I looked up to see Petra staring at me. Her blue eyes filled with loneliness. Great. In response, I clicked my tongue. "Who are you texting?" she asked. She had a hint of worry in her voice, as if she had already caught me cheating on her. 

I'll lie. 

"Erwin," I replied, returning to my screen. 

Shitty Glasses: What am I supposed to do?

"Who's Erwin?" she questioned. "A friend," I replied a little irritated. 

Me: You'll think of something, you're Hanji!!!

"Oh," Petra nodded. 

Shitty Glasses: Mr. Clean Freak must be desperate if he used my name!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ME OUT OF THIS SITUATION!!!

"Does Erwin go to school with us too or..." she trailed off. "No, he graduated last year," I replied. 

Shitty Glasses: Aye, aye Captain!

Great, I was leaving my fate in the hands of my basket-case roommate. 

We began our meal. I continuously glanced at my mobile device. 

"Levi, when is your birthday?" Petra questioned suddenly. "Why do you need to know?" I responded. "Well maybe we could all celebrate it," she suggested. I shook my head. "I don't like celebrating my birthday," I answered. "Oh," she sighed disappointedly.

My phone rang, and I had to restrain myself from jumping in joy. The noise did catch Eren's, Christa's, and Petra's full attention. Avoiding a glare from Eren, I answered the phone.

"Fucking Hanji," I grumbled to convince them the call was an inconvenience. 

"Hello?" I asked. "So, is the that fucking terrible?" they asked. Obviously I had to think of a plan to get myself out of the situation, since they weren't going to help me. I groaned to create a semi-believable performance. "What the fuck did you do, shitty glasses?" I questioned as if she already informed me with bad news. 

They only laughed on the other end. "Poor Levi," Hanji whined teasingly. "Fine, I'll be home soon," I explained and ended the call. 

"What was that about?" Eren asked as I pocketed my phone. "Hanji and their stupid science experiments almost blowing up our house," I said as an immediate thought. Eren only laughed. "Don't encourage them," I stated with as much anger I could conjure. 

But goddamn that laugh. 

"I think it's great your roommate creates extreme experiments. Near death experiences is healthy for your adrenaline," he commented. I dug my wallet out from my pocket. "I have no idea how that makes since."

I slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table, and turned around to begin leaving. "Do you need a ride?" Eren called. "I'll manage," I waved him a farewell. "Suit yourself," he shrugged. 

Once I reached the outdoors, I let out a heavy sigh. My feet started carrying me home as thoughts clouded my mind. 

Eren would never fall for me.


	3. Sunday Circumstances

When I arrived home, I immediately went to my room, ignoring Hanji's persistent comments, and slept the day away. 

Sunday morning, I woke up a little after noon. My feet dragged me to my dresser to change out of yesterday's clothes. I dressed in something more comfortable, knowing I wouldn't be going anywhere.

I sauntered through my home to find Hanji in a sports bra and boxers. They held a bowl of popcorn in their lap as they watched JJ Abram's sloppy excuse of Star Trek.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked them with a groggily tone. "My Sunday ritual, sourpuss," they replied with a mouthful of popcorn. "Since when have you liked the 2009 Star Trek?" I questioned. "Since JJ made the Force Awakens, now shut up," they demanded. With a click of my tongue, I sauntered to the kitchen in search of breakfast. I wasn't satisfied with my findings in the refrigerator. Deciding against pizza leftovers, I settled for a mug of tea. 

As I brewed my beverage, Hanji walked towards me with a small cardboard box. "Your vibrator came in the mail today," they explained. My eyes widened as they handed me the opened box. "Why do you have to go through my mail?" I asked. "For a science experiment," they said as I peeked into the package. "What experiment gives you the right to go through my mail?" I questioned sternly. "An experiment I like to call 'How Desperate is Levi for Eren's Dick?'" Hanji smiled. I groaned. 

"Could you not bring my repressed love life into your fucked up science shit?"

Hanji cackled maniacally. "Have a good time with that rubber dick shoved up your ass while jacking off to a picture of your beloved," they said. Before I could respond, they walked away; leaving me with my brewed tea and opened box. 

I stared at the cardboard as I took my first sip of the warm substance.

Fuck it. 

With my free hand, I grabbed the box and stormed downstairs. I immediately closed the basement door behind me. An eruption of laughter was muffled by the door. Ignoring their obvious mockery, I sauntered into the dark room. 

I put my mug of tea down and removed the vibrator from its encasement. The length was a blood red with a black base. I let the vibrator stand proudly on the table as I let my pants and boxers drop to my ankles. 

Since the dark room was the only place I could get any privacy, I had previously stashed condoms and lube in a drawer. 

I let out a long sigh before squeezing out a glob of lubricant onto my fingers. Bending over, I circled one finger around my ring, continuing this action until my hips involuntarily lurch back. One digit slipped past my entrance. A moan burned in the back of my throat as I allowed the finger to thrust into me. I added another digit once I was accustom to the feeling. 

My fingers curled around my walls causing a string of moans and obscenities to fall past my lips. But Eren's presence would make everything better. My thoughts went to him making my breathing lewd and broken. I whined, imagining his fingers thrusting into me as I spread my fingers apart to make room for my final digit. 

His name spilled from my lips. My fingers brushed past my prostate, and I jerked forward, letting the pleasure surge through me. 

But I removed my digits, drawing a moan from my lips. I rolled on a condom, so I wouldn't have to clean up afterwards. I took the red vibrator in one hand and the remote in the other. With a long sigh I coated the red member in lube. I let the tip protrude my entrance and groaned from the stretch. 

Once I rested at its base, I used the remote to turn the device on. My body lurched forward as it instantly pulsated against my prostate. 

"Er-en, more," I begged shamelessly to myself. I imagined his flushed cheeks against his tan skin in a dark bedroom. His lust filled eyes staring into mine as he thrust into me. The mental image made heat rise to my cheeks. 

My body shook against the pleasure. I continuously rammed into my bundle of nerves, practically drooling from the amazing feeling. 

But my attention was caught when the muffled sound of a doorbell echoing upstairs. Footsteps shook the floor above me as I heard the front door open, and a voice followed suit. 

"Is Levi home?"

Shit, Eren was here. 

I heard Hanji's muffled voice most likely telling Eren my location. The creaking of the basement door sounded, making my heart hammer against my chest. I bit my lip to silence my ongoing moans. 

"Levi, Hanji said you're down here," Eren called. "I'm in the mid-dle of something, brat. Turn on the TV and pl-ay some Mario Kart or so-me sh-it until I'm do-ne," I said, trying to stop my moans from breaking my voice. "Um....are you okay, Levi?" he questioned. "I'm fine, just give me a damn minute," I replied.

His footsteps became a distant noise and I heard the static of TV. I let out an exasperated sigh. My free hand gripped onto the edges of the silver table I leaned against, quietly slamming against the vibrator to finish my session as quickly as possible. But in my haste a jug of photo developing chemicals tipped over and spilled its contents onto the floor.

"Fuck!" I yelled, trying to grab the fallen jug. "Is everything alright?" Eren questioned with a hint of worry. "Everything is fine I just tipped over a fucking gallon of dektol!" I cried, successfully picking the jug upright. "Do you need help?" he asked. "No! God no, I'll be out in a minute," I answered. 

I let out a string of hushed obscenities to replace my moans as my end approached. My seed filled the condom, and my body collapsed onto the table. I worked quickly to remove the vibrator and throw away the condom, before looking to the chemical spill. 

So much for not making a mess.


End file.
